Ten Songs Meme
by musicalsarelife
Summary: Pick a pairing, put iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble for each of the first ten songs. First chapter is FrancexCanada. Second will be GermanyxN.Italy. Third will be AmericaxEngland. Then, we'll see. New chapter: PrussiaxAustria. Format fixed.
1. FrancexCanada

Ten Song Drabbles: FrancexCanada

**1. "I'm Not That Smart" from **_**The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee**_

When France had first told him that he loved him, he looked up the beautiful, bearded man, with those stunning blue eyes, and just gaped for what seemed like a full five minutes.

Francis tilted his head to one side. "Why would I not love you?"

He stuttered "Well, there are so many others who are better looking, more important, and even if I make more sense than my brother, well, I'm not that smart…"

Francis silenced him by gently placing a finger on the young man's lips. Matt became abruptly quiet, eyes wide.

"Mon cheri you are beautiful, the most important one in my life, and you are brilliant, now stop."

It was funny, if his brother, or even England had said anything like this to him, he would have just shrugged it off as an idle compliment, or in the case of his brother, a way to shut him up.

But like this, with Francis whispering it, looking deeply into his eyes, it made all the difference on the world, and Canada finally began to feel like someone special.

**2. "Diva's Lament (Whatever Happened To My Part)" from **_**Monty Python's Spamalot**_

Matthew was the one who was used to being ignored, so it was quite surprising when he found Francis crying about feeling invisible to him.

Matt was beside his love in a moment, wiping tears away with his thumb. "Francis, what would ever make you think that I could forget you?"

"Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me. I know my theatrics sometimes bother you, but I am afraid that one day you will stop caring, and I will disappear from you, that I will no longer have any part in your life."

Canada chuckled; France was a diva. Without constant attention, he might shrivel into nothing, but still, he loved the country just the same.

With a kiss on the cheek, Canada pulled the man against him. France resting his chin on Matt's shoulder, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"No matter what happens, you will never disappear. You will always be a part of me."

**3. "Song of the High Seas" by Richard Rodgers for **_**Victory at Sea**_

Matt stood at the bow of the ship. The wind blew back his soft golden hair. It was a long trip, but he was excited. It was the first time he would be going to Europe to partake in the meetings of the countries.

He wondered how it would be. What would the other countries be like?

He had asked his brother, but as expected, the older brother had not given a very detailed answer.

Matt was so happy to finally be going. He would be meeting countries he had never seen before: Germany, Spain, Italy, and others.

But most importantly, he would see Francis for the first time in a very long while.

**4. "Red and Black" from **_**Les Misérables**_

The Canadian slowly shook his head. He was trembling, seeing Francis, his Francis, lying on a stretcher on the ground. He was black and blue from bruises, and once red blood was beginning to dry. This war was getting the best of everyone.

Matt knelt down beside the man. He ran a hand gently down his cheek. Blue eyes watering at the sorry state of the country in front of him.

Francis grabbed Matt's hand. Holding it weakly, but very surely conveying that he did not want to let go.

"Please, Francis, I need to clean you up." He whispered.

Francis let go, and Matt began to wash the many wounds. He swore to himself that he would not leave until he knew Francis would be better.

**5. "The Art of the Possible" from **_**Evita**_

Alfred's culture always seemed to say that anything was possible. Matt liked to think that, but looking at his elder brother, Matt felt like that could not apply to him.

He loved Francis. He finally admitted it to himself. And, he admitted that capturing the affection, or even the attention of the bold, beautiful, country of love was a difficult, probably impossible task. The world knew that France had many lovers, male and female, who were beautiful, charming, well, perfect lovers. Matt sighed. How could he compete with that?

Then, he noticed Francis staring at him from across the room at Italy's party.

No, he must be mistaken, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the absurd thought.

It was absurd, he told himself, but in the back, the not quite logical part of his mind told him, "Anything can be possible."

**6. "Cool" from **_**West Side Story**_

"Ah, come on, Mattie," his brother chided him. "Just play it cool." Matt had asked him how to best not make a fool out of himself in front of Francis.

"Okay, Al. I'll do that." And with a nod, Matt resolved that he would be perfectly calm and cool at this meeting. He sat in a chair and began to rifle through papers for the meeting. He was perfectly calm.

However, about ten minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Francis swagger in, and he began to feel his heart flutter. Then the worst happened, Francis decided to sit right in the chair next to him.

He continued to really try to control his breathing, but then Francis laid a soft hand on his thigh and leaned over, mouth so close to Matt's ear, "Bonjour, Mattieu. I think we must speak to one another after this meeting." The voice was husky, just above a whisper.

Matt nodded and flushed brightly. So much for playing it cool.

**7. "The Woman's Dead" from **_**Curtains**_

Francis watched with a stone cold expression as he watched the woman being burned at the stake. His mouth was pressed into a hard thin line. Jeanne d'Arc was the only woman he had ever loved.

He would make love to many women and men. He began to gain a reputation, to some as the country of love, and to some as just a total slut.

What they did not see was that he made love to these people because he need to fill a gaping hole that had been burned out of his body, and that as nonchalant and cool as he acted, nothing ever seemed to fix him.

It would take centuries and a young Canadian finally to fill that hole.

**8. "A Way Back to Then" from **_**[title of show]**_

"Au revoir, mon petit." Francis patted the boy on the head. Matt screamed after his guardian, but the man just continued to walk away.

Sweating, Matt snapped awake. He buried his face in his hands, crying. The nightmares of that day had been resurfacing lately. When France had left him to England, nothing was ever the same.

It wasn't that England wasn't a good and caring country. He was a very able guardian, and it was clear that he loved Matt and Alfred very much, but he missed Francis. The French culture, the sweet attention he lavished on the boy, the soft smile that was saved only for him.

Matt silently prayed, hoping for the day where he could be with Francis, and things would be like they had been before.

**9. "There's a Fine, Fine Line" from **_**Avenue Q**_

"But, cheri…" Francis begged.

"No!" Matt screamed, interrupting him. Tears were now flowing freely down his face. "I've stayed by you completely faithful all these years! I've always waited for you, watching you have affair after affair. I can't do it anymore."

"Mon ange, I swear, he means nothing to me. We were drunk and stupid."

Matt collapsed into a chair, sobbing, "No. Goddamit, Francis, you crossed a line, and I just cant stand it anymore. You…and…my brother." He barely choked out the words.

Francis fell to his knees in front of Matt. He place his hands on the young man's knees, and softly pleaded, "It was a mistake. I am so sorry." His eyes burned with regret and sorrow. How could he have made that mistake? "Please, mon amour."

"No." Matt's voice was small and shaky, but it was so deliberate, "Francis, you should go."

**10. "Breath of Life" from **_**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers**_

When they first started dating, Francis was surprised when Matt told him, that he had never been kissed before. "Well then, cheri, we must change that."

On a beautiful summer's day, Francis, took him out. They walked along the pier, and when the sun began to set, Francis led Matt to the shoreline.

There, on the beach, Francis had laid out a blanket, a bottle on champagne, and two glasses. He sat down, and Matt, sat next to him. The sun hit an angle, and the light refracted on the water, the sky glowing beautiful pinks and oranges. Matt's mouth fell open, gaping slightly at the beauty.

Francis gently placed his hand on the side of Matt's face and turned his head, so he looked directly into his eyes.

Matt felt his breath catch in his throat, as Francis looked at him with bright blue eyes. The Frenchman tilted the younger's head up slightly, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Matt's eyes fluttered closed, and Francis pressed harder against his mouth.

They broke softly gasping for breath. Matt's eyes glowed, and he smiled brightly. Francis grinned in return.

Neither had felt more alive.

A/N

My personal reactions to getting these songs:

1. Ooookay, I'll try…

2. What the?

3. I forgot I even had this in my iTunes.

4. Les Miz! Yay! This can work!

5. I'm not sure I've actually listened to this song. I've listened to other songs from this musical, but I don't remember this one.

6. Alright, I like this one. Not my favorite version (New Broadway Cast), but it will do. Heehee awkward Matt.

7. WHAT?

8. I think I was actually hoping for this song. I hope this worked out.

9. What is the worst line Francis could cross? Oh yes, sleeping with Al (I'm so sorry everyone, it hurt even me to do that.)

10. Time for Mattie to get a real kiss.

Geez, there's a lot of Matt pining, isn't there? Okay, I'm not too sure how successful these were. As you can tell, musical theatre dominates my iTunes library. Please review. I need feedback.


	2. GermanyxItaly

Ten Song Drabbles: GermanyxNorth Italy

**1. "Green, Green Dress" from **_**Tick, Tick…Boom**_

"Germanyyyy!!!"

Ludwig resisted the urge to look up, and continued to study the reports. He had so much work to do. Despite the insistent calls from his lover, he stayed strong, reading line after line of the reports, squinting in attempted concentration.

Finally, Italy sat in Ludwig's lap, determined to no longer be ignored. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and pressed his lips against the other's in a kiss. Germany let his hand drift to Feliciano's back, deepening the kiss.

Then a few minutes later, Germany pulled back, receiving a complaining, "Veee!!!" from Italy.

"No, Italy. I need to get back to work."

Italy pouted, but then slid off Germany's lap. He exited the office without another word.

Ludwig sighed. He hated seeing that look on his Italy's face, but he shook his head resignedly and returned to his reading.

After reading another five pages, he was distracted as Italy, once again, came flouncing into the room. The difference was this time he was wearing a green, velvet dress and black silk stockings.

Despite the attractive way the dress fitted Feliciano's form, Ludwig forced himself to stammer out, "I-Italy, you look ridiculous. Take that off."

Italy wore a devilish grin and shook his head, walking slowly to Germany's desk. The German looked down for a moment before retuning his gaze to the Italian's soft brown eyes, "Please, Italy."

The Italian curled up in Germany's lap, looking directly into his eyes, and leaned into a kiss. He pulled back just as Ludwig attempted to make it deeper, keeping their faces just a bare inch apart. In a low whisper, he said, "Only if you help me."

Ludwig blushed, as Feliciano stood up, leading him away from the desk. He looked briefly at the pile of papers, but let himself be led easily along, "Well, if it will get you to take it off…"

The reports were forgotten the rest of the night.

**2. "Willkommen" from **_**Cabaret**_

"How does Germany relax?"

"I'm sorry." Germany looked up from the campfire.

"Well, I relax by eating, singing, eating, dancing, sleeping…and eating. What do you do?" Italy looked over at the German, who turned back to the fire.

"Perhaps, one day I will show you." And he did, the next time the two were in Berlin.

Italy looked at the sign above the somewhat seedy looking building and read the name, "Kit Kat Klub."

The emcee of the cabaret bowed low to the two men as they entered the smoky room "Willkommen, herren."

**3. "Angel of Music" from **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_

Germany was always so serious. He studied and worked and fought. He never seemed to have time to relax, to enjoy the simple acts that Italy so often did. Therefore, Italy just assumed that he himself was the musical one of the two.

Italy was surprised when he entered Germany's house and lush music was emanating through the entire house. Full-bodies orchestrations seemed to float down the hallways, and as Feliciano approached the German's study, he heard a voice rise above the instrumentals.

Quietly, he opened the study door. Germany say in a chair, in profile in relation to the door. His eyes were closed, hand moving in time with the music on the record player, and then Italy realized that in addition to the voice on the recording, Germany was singing along, his voice a deep, full baritone.

It was beautiful.

Italy's eyes grew wide. He felt almost ashamed, as if he were not supposed to see this, but he could not move. He was completely rooted to his spot, watching and listening, as Ludwig continued to sing, Italy slowly registering that Germany had picked up Austria's musical talents.

Several minutes later, the song ended. Ludwig opened his eyes, and was about to stand up to turn off the record player, but then froze as he saw Feliciano standing by the door.

He didn't move, and he didn't say a word. He just sat in his chair, mouth open, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks. Seeing his embarrassment, Italy crossed the room and threw his arms around the German, "I liked it."

Germany's blush did not subside, but he managed to get out a relatively coherent sentence, "Umm, yes. It's from _Das Liebesverbot_."

"Mhmm," Italy murmured into Germany's chest before looking up and giving him a little peck on the lips, "And you sounded like an angel."

If at all possible, Ludwig's blush deepened as he mumbled a word of thanks.

**4. "The Mirror-Blue Night" from **_**Spring Awakening**_

The three Axis Powers actually began to rest on the island. Despite the fact that they were stranded on the island and constantly worried about attacks from the Allies, the three were able to enjoy the serene beauty of the ocean and the moon as it glinted off the waves.

"Japan," Germany addressed the Asian nation, "If you would like to sleep, I will take over watch."

"You are certain?"

"Yes, get some rest."

Japan inclined his head in thanks and went to lie down. Germany stood up and began pacing the area, making sure no one was about. He watched the white moon shining off the blue ocean, casting odd reflections of light on the surrounding area.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?"

Germany turned back at the sound of the Italian's voice, much softer than it usually was. "What do you mean?"

"The ocean. And the night. It's beautiful. It makes me think of Grandpa Rome."

Germany could not remember when the Italian had ever been so soft-spoken, or when he had ever chosen not to sleep, but he nodded, "Yes, it is."

"I'll take over." Germany nearly choked on air when he heard this. Italy never volunteered for extra work, but there he was, standing up and walking to look at the area. Germany lied down on his blanket.

However, even with closed eyes, he did not sleep. He kept listening for noises, paranoid at any sound the wind made blowing against the trees, making sure nothing happened to any of them, especially the little Italian.

**5. "Being Alive" from **_**Company**_

Ludwig fingered the small velvet box in his pocket, as Feliciano flounced down the crowded street. He would ask the Italian to marry him tonight, and he would get it right this time. The organized country he was, he had it planned to the last detail.

As he thought this, France was back at his home preparing a suitably romantic environment for a proposal. Even if he did have some slight distaste for the Frenchman, France was renowned in the ways of love. And, Germany had described in explicit detail what France was to have done before the two returned, with a none too veiled threat of what would happen to the country's vital regions if there was anything amiss.

That was when he realized that Italy was looking at him rather worriedly. "Germany, has been quiet, even for Germany, all day. What is wrong?"

Eyes growing wider, Germany insisted that it was nothing, but Italy was persistent. "No, something is wrong. You have been so quiet for days, and you have been thinking, and even in bed you haven't…"

Germany cut him off with a kiss. Didn't the Italian realize what he was saying in public? He pulled back, warm, brown eyes still looking inquisitively up bright blue ones, and suddenly nothing made more sense than it did at that moment.

With all the noise bustling around them, all the vendors calling out prices and bargains, all the shoppers bumping into one another, arguing and laughing, Germany fell to his knees in front of the Italian. Holding the small country's hand, taking a deep breath, and pulling the velvet box from his pocket, Ludwig asked, "Feliciano, will you marry me?"

A slow realization passed over the Italian's face, a special light that spread from his eyes. He grinned brightly, bouncing up and down on his toes, "Yes!!! Yes, of course I will!" He nearly jumped down, on top of the German, kissing him hard and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Oh yes, this was the feeling of being alive.

**6. "Maria" from **_**The Sound of Music**_

For the longest time, Ludwig could not understand why he let Italy remain. Why did he let this clown, who was more of a burden than any ally should be, stay with him?

He acted like a child. He was always singing or sleeping. He was late for everything, except for meals, when he would complain that it was never pasta. It drove him crazy.

They were training. As usual, Germany pulled far ahead, calling for Italy to catch up. Before he knew it, Feliciano was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he walked back, retracing his route, and shortly he found the Italian, surprisingly, in a tree.

"Germany! Help me, I'm stuck. I saw a butterfly, and I wanted to follow it, so I climbed up here, but now I can't get down. Please, help me."

Ludwig looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then after a moment, he started shaking in laughter. Italy looked ridiculous stuck in a tree. He grinned, an unusual sight, and climbed the tree, helping the fidgeting Italian down.

Well, if nothing else, the Italian made him laugh. That was reason enough to keep him around, right?

**7. "Come to Me" from **_**Les Misérables**_

Grenades and gunshots rang out loudly around them. Germany pressed his back against a tree for cover. Every so often, he would quickly turn out, fire a few rounds before ducking back behind his tree.

He had begun to panic. He hadn't seen his ally for a very long time. Maybe an hour. It was incredibly worrisome.

Suddenly a familiar cry caught his ear. He jumped out quickly, and saw Italy. The brunette was curled on the ground, hands covering his ears, eyes shut tightly. He was sobbing. Germany checked the impulse to run directly into the fray to help him, instead calling his name. "Italy! Come over here." It would be best to get them both out of direct fire.

At the sound of his name, Italy snapped up. He caught Germany's eyes, but looked blankly at the nation frantically motioning to him. What was this war doing to him?

A shot rang out, and Italy screamed, clutching his arm. Ludwig froze. He could not make himself move. He wanted to run over, to help, but the shock kept him immobile. A moment later, a blond man, who Germany recognized as England, walked up to the Italian.

"Come on, Italy. Let's get you cleaned up." The Englishman pulled the Italian up and led him away.

Ludwig collapsed against the tree, sobbing. He lost his Italy.

**8. "Slow March" by Charles Ives**

Italy stood next to England. He did not want to be there, but once the Allies had captured him, he knew he would no longer be allowed to stand with Ludwig.

The watched the German soldiers marching out of France, utterly defeated. Suddenly Feliciano gasped, as he caught a familiar sight.

He watched the blond intensely. The entire march was solemn, but Ludwig looked even worse. He was limping, a slight slouch weighing his frame, so different from how Italy had remembered him. He looked exhausted, sickly pale, and much thinner than Italy remembered. It was horrifying. So small…

Ludwig had been looking blankly ahead of him, but he turned to look up at the Allies. Without expression he skimmed the faces of France, Russia, America, and England, then he paused. His mouth opened ever so slightly, and his eyes grew wide, as he met Feliciano's gaze. He held the gaze for a moment, but then decidedly turned forward, breaking the contact.

Tears filled the Italian's eyes. He couldn't speak to him. Even if he yelled, he was sure not to be heard, but he wanted to call out, he wanted to scream, "I'm here. I'm with you. I've always been standing beside you. Ludwig…"

**9. "God, That's Good!" from **_**Sweeney Todd**_

"Italy, I do not want pasta." He had been fed spaghetti for three straight months. He swore, if he saw another noodle he would throw up. He swore he would.

"But this time I made lasagna!" The Italian pouted, as he brought in the baking dish from the kitchen, placing it in front of the German. Feliciano forced a fork into Ludwig's hand/

He had to admit, it smelled wonderful. Bubbling cheese on top and tomato sauce, peeking through. Sighing, he took a bite. His eyes opened wide, "This is…very good."

Italy grinned, "I told you so."

The two shared the lasagna. Feliciano chatted brightly throughout the meal, and Ludwig answered, laughing softly every so often. As they finished the dish, Ludwig wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, Germany, you liked it?" Feliciano looked at him hopefully.

He looked at the Italian. The last bite of lasagna had left a small spot of tomato sauce, right on the corner of Italy's mouth. Well, that was just too tempting. He leaned forward and kissed him, licking off the sauce as he did.

With a grin he said, "Yes, it was very good."

**10. "By the Sea" from **_**Sweeney Todd**_

It had taken a long time, but Germany had finally discovered a position in which he could comfortably and effectively read, as Feliciano was curled up in his lap.

And so, it was a comfortable winter afternoon. The fire glowed in the fireplace, and nowhere else, as Ludwig was happy to note. Ludwig leaned against the side of the couch, with his lovely Italian sitting on his lap, resting his reddish brown head on the blond's chest. Suddenly, Feliciano mumbled, "I want to go to see the sea."

"What?" Ludwig pulled back to look at his lover, a question is his face.

"I want to go to the sea. The beach."

"Now?"

"Yes." Germany had to laugh at the determination in those brown eyes.

Ludwig kissed Feliciano lightly on the forehead. "It's freezing outside. Why don't we wait until summer." Feliciano pouted, and Ludwig sighed, "We'll even ask your brother and Antonio along."

Italy's face lit up "And Japan and Greece?"

"Sure."

"And Gilbert?"

"Okay."

"And America, and England, and France, and…umm the other one…"

"Ummm, alright?" Germany was no longer too sure.

"Yaaayyyyyy!!! We'll have a party!" Feliciano all but jumped on his lover.

"Yes, we will." Germany silently wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

Reactions to songs:

1. I'm impressed that my iTunes made Germany/Italy kinkier than my France/Canada pairing.

2. At first I thought, "And what am I going to do with this?" Then, I was like, "Well, it does take place in Germany, at a cabaret...this might work."

3. I can work with this...but I want to try to change things up a little. I wanted Germany to sing this time.

4. This could be so much dirtier than I wanted to make it. I tried a different approach than most of _Spring Awakening._

5. Yay! I get to deal with proposals!

6. Once I actually listened to the lyrics, I was so happy I got this song! It was perfect.

7. Leave it to _Les Miz_ to make anything depressing.

8. Okay I cheated on this one. I originally got "What Do You With a B.A. In English/It Sucks To Be Me" from _Avenue Q, _but I just could not think of anything. Nothing ever came. I am sorry, so I just went to the next song. I felt that this one was a lot easier to deal with. Oh my, two very angsty bits right after each other. I want to cry now.

9. Wait, England is supposed to be the bad cook...Okay, no people in pies.

10. Umm...sure. I was a little sad it didn't end quite so nicely as my FrancexCanada meme. I was even more annoyed that the next song that came up was "I Should Tell You" from _Rent_. That would have worked so well...but this turned out better than I thought it would.

A/N

Willkommen, herren-welcome, gentlemen

Das Liebesverbot (The Ban on Love)-An opera by Richard Wagner, a German composer, famous for his operas.

Wow, these ones were so much longer than the ones for FrancexCanada. Oh well, I had fun. I hope you like them. Please read and review.


	3. AmericaxEngland

Ten Song Drabbles: AmericaxEngland

**1. "Another Christmas Song" by Stephen Colbert**

Arthur Kirkland sat on the couch next to Alfred F. Jones. He looked at the garish colored lights that hung outside the window, and all across the American's front yard. The inside of the house was no less vulgar. England sighed.

His young lover had dragged him over to watch Christmas specials. After the _Muppets' Christmas_, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_, and a _Dr. Who Christmas Special_, Arthur thought he had had just about enough.

He almost gagged as Alfred pulled out another DVD, "God, Alfred, I can't watch anymore."

"Awww, no, one more. Please!" America flashed him a look, and Arthur was amazed that the boy could actually pull off a grin and puppy dog eyes at the same time.

"Ugh, fine." England muttered.

And, America slipped _A Colbert Christmas_. After the first few minutes, and a very odd Christmas song, England had to admit, he was enjoying it.

It was satirical, clever, and very funny. Although it was mocking America, so he was unsure why the young man liked this one so much. "Alfred, you do realize this is satirical, right?" He wanted to make sure.

"Of course! This would totally not be awesome if he was serious."

Arthur nodded and returned to watch the screen. "I just didn't think you'd take criticism well."

"I can take criticism." Alfred complained.

"Whatever. And, by the way, it should be 'If he were serious."

"Hey, stop correcting me! My English is fine."

"I thought you could take criticism." Arthur rolled his eyes under think eyebrows.

"Whatever." Alfred muttered and crossed his arms across his chest.

England sighed, and Alfred's pout earned him a kiss.

**2. "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" from **_**The Sound of Music**_

"I'm seceding from you!" America yelled through the rainy night. "I'm my own country. You can't control me anymore."

England fell to his knees into the mud. How had this happened? What had gone wrong? Only a short while ago, America had kissed him. Not as a brother, but as a lover. It was only a few years ago during a humid summer. How had that beautiful moment spiraled into this?

He thought that as America grew, the boy would stay his brother. Then they had kissed, and he thought that as America grew, they would share a mutual love. Then the boy grew up, and he discovered it was all wrong.

Arthur looked at the man he just could not shoot, raindrops mixing with tears.

"You used to be so big." The American looked at him for a moment, and then turned and walked away.

In a voice inaudible over the rain, "And you grew up too fast."

**3. "Piddle, Twiddle, and Resolve" from **_**1776**_

"Sir." John Adams looked at his country square in the face.

Alfred looked into the short man's eyes. He knew what was coming. It had been coming for years, ever since the end of the French and Indian War.

"The people want independence. If you don't stand in, Congress is never going to make a decision."

He swallowed hard. True, he loved the idea of being free, being his own country. But, he loved England. He loved Arthur. The blond closed his eyes, thinking about the night before, and what the two nations had shared. A warm summer night, and a soft kiss, and something very special that made England a little uncomfortable and thrilled at the same time. How could he say he wanted to leave after that? But, what could a nation do?

"Sir?"

"We must give the people what they want."

**4. "Pretty Women" from **_**Sweeney Todd**_

At lunch, Arthur had an odd sense that Alfred was not paying attention to him. The tall American kept looking straight past England's shoulder.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped, finally. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Alfred flushed, realizing he had been caught, "Oh, um, nothing..."

The Briton cocked a rather large eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't believe that."

The younger nation looked at the table and then back up, "Well, there's a pretty girl at another table."

Arthur turned bright red in anger. Alfred was checking out a _woman_, when he was on a date with _ him_. Mumbling curses, he turned quickly around to see who the little hussy was. He looked around, but the only woman he saw looked like she was celebrating her golden wedding anniversary with her husband. Jesus, if it was her, he was going to have a fit. "Who the hell are you looking at?"

"Well, you can only see her back. She's the blond with the blue top over there..." Alfred pointed.

Arthur looked and turned an even brighter shade of red. "YOU BASTARD, THAT'S FRANCE!"

**5. "Dulcinea" from **_**Man of La Mancha**_

Yes, it was shocking, but Alfred actually loved musicals. After a moment, Arthur was not all that surprised. After all musical theatre was a thoroughly American art form. However, Arthur was not totally sure how deep this love went until a cool, autumn night, when Arthur was asleep, but awakened by a rock being thrown against his window. Groggily, he stumbled out of bed and opened the window.

There, on the ground below Arthur's second story window, was a grinning Alfred holding a guitar, "Alfred, it's two in the morning for heaven's sake. Why the hel…"

He was silenced by Alfred plucking the guitar, and beginning to sing, "If I reach out to thee, do not tremble and shrink from the touch of my hand on thy hair. Let my fingers but see, thou art warm and alive, and no phantom to fade in the air…"

He had a remarkably lovely baritone voice. Arthur was truly stunned. No, it was not exactly nice to be woken at two in the morning, but the sweet voice, on a cool night, with the bright stars and moon, it was indeed romantic. He recognized the tune, but could not quite place the song.

Alfred continued, somehow climbing the tree, while still playing, "Dulcinea! Dulcinea! I have sought thee, sung thee, dreamed thee, Dulcinea!"

Now Arthur recognized it. The song was sung to a whore a crazy man mistook for a courtly maiden. As pretty as the song was, he was not so sure he appreciated the comparison. "Why you…" Arthur picked up a spare pillow and threw it at the American. He expected it to simply bounce off and hopefully get him to quit playing.

He did get Al to stop playing, however, with a scream Alfred also fell out of the tree. That was not intentional. With a few choice words, Arthur ran down the flight of stairs. He threw the door, and there was Alfred, grinning and leaning against the door frame.

Arthur took a step back, breathing normally after seeing Alfred was alright. "You git, you had me worried sick there. I thought you got hurt or something."

"Nah, I'm fine. Though I can't say as much for the guitar." He pointed outside to the guitar, which had met a seemingly painful end.

"Honestly, I don't really care about it."

"You're paying for it, you know?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh fine," In his complaints, Arthur missed the mildly predatory look in Alfred's eyes, "How much did that piece of crap cost you?"

He would have continued, had he not found his back pressed against the wall of the hallway, and Alfred much closer than he had remembered. With a grin the American said, "I don't mean like that." And he slammed his lips against Arthur's, slipping in his tongue as the smaller man gasped.

Several moments later, Arthur pulled back for air, allowing Alfred to rest their foreheads against each other's "Does that cover my debt, then?"

"Not yet." He grinned and pulled the older man up the stairs to the bedroom.

**6. "Finale" from **_**Into the Woods**_

Usually, only Arthur could see the faeries and unicorns, which was often a problem for him. However, there were a few areas, English woods, where the magic was so strong that others could see or hear the magic creatures. Arthur decided to drag his ridiculous, beloved American to one such area on a warm summer night.

"Iggy, do we have to?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Al, please stop it, we're almost there." Alfred paused and looked around, and Arthur asked, "What is it?"

"Well, it's kind of getting dark, and…"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Almost too quickly Alfred defended, "No! O-of course not! I'm a hero after all." It was too dark to see, but Arthur was almost sure Alfred was blushing.

Arthur smirked, but walked back, taking Alfred's hand in his, "Then keep me safe, hero." He pulled the young man along, and how could Alfred say no to that?

They reached a clearing, and Alfred was about to ask why they were there, but Arthur held up a silencing hand. "Listen."

Alfred was about to protest, but then stopped. The woods that had been filled with only cricket chirps suddenly seemed to be filled with a soft music. His mouth fell open. Small orbs of light filled the air and circled the two blonds. The faeries joined, dancing in circles around them.

Alfred's eyes grew so wide, it looked like he would burst. "Holy shit, this is amazing."

Arthur laughed, "I would have rather skipped the profanities, but I like the overall reaction."

"Oh sorry. But wow, this is awesome." America's voice held a hushed tone, Arthur had seldom ever heard.

"I know, that's why I brought you here." He walked over to his love and gave Alfred a kiss, just enjoying the magic of the woods.

**7. "In the Same Boat #2" from **_**Curtains**_

It was June 6, 1944. The waves crashed around the boat. Arthur was fairly sure he was going to be sick. If not from the waves, he made himself sick with the thought of what they were sailing to.

He looked over to the American, sitting a few feet away from him. Alfred's mouth was set into thin line, and he looked forward without seeing a thing. It was no secret, that Arthur had needed help in the war, and he was so grateful the the United States had finally joined him in the war, but still, he felt guilty. Even if countries couldn't die, they were going to what would assuredly be one of the most bloody battles in the war. And while he and Al wouldn't die, they could very possibly get harshly injured, and they would be watching the deaths of so many of their men, of their citizens. That would be so painful, watching the deaths of their people. Arthur could tell that Alfred was already dreading it.

"I'm sorry." The Briton choked out, voice a bare whisper.

"What?" The voice shook Alfred out of his reverie.

"About this. Dragging you into the war. This battle…" His voice trailed off into nothing. Green and blue eyes met for a moment, before Alfred dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"It wasn't you. It was Japan. We needed to fight back."

"Yeah. But, I didn't want you in this hell." Arthur replied wryly.

"Doesn't matter. We're in the same boat, now."

**8. "Serenity" by Charles Ives**

It was quiet. Alfred sat on the couch in front of the fire. Arthur lay on top of him, sleeping, resting his head on Alfred's chest. Outside it was snowing, but inside it was quite warm. On the end table by the couch, there sat a mug of hot chocolate and a cup of tea.

Alfred's arm was crossed across his chest, under Arthur. The American looked down at his lover, sleeping quite peacefully. He was lovely. Alfred always thought Arthur was beautiful, but like this, when his face was calm, when it was not contorted in frustration over one thing or another, when is mouth was relaxed, not pressed into a hard line in anger, not screaming at someone, it was possibly the most perfect thing he had seen, other than perhaps Arthur's smile.

However, at the moment, Alfred had one problem.

Arthur resting on his arm was cutting off his circulation and causing his arm to fall asleep.

Slowly, Alfred attempted to release his arm, but just as he seemed to get it free, Arthur shifted positions, successfully trapping the limb in question yet again. The Briton wrapped his arms around Alfred and mumbled something that sounded like, "No…muffinpuppy."

"What the…?" The nonsensical mutterings confused Alfred like crazy. But with a sigh, Alfred resigned himself to keep the peace, and avoid any anger that might result from an untimely awakening.

He just had to hope he would regain feeling in his arm again soon.

**9. "I Miss the Music" from **_**Curtains**_

Outside it was snowing. It was December 24th.

Alfred was in his house. His house, now. It was 1789, and was now his own country. He was proud of himself and his people. He really was.

But, for some reason he wanted to cry. Shaking his head, he forced the thoughts from his head, and he walked to the window. He knelt on the window seat, and pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

Unbidden, memories of songs came into his mind. Traditional Christmas carols, England would sing to him as a child. "Good King Wenceslas," "O Come Immanuel," "We Three Kings," and others. He missed them. Oh, God he missed them. He could sing them himself, or even with some people who lived nearby, but it was just not the same. He did not want to think about those times, but Christmas was a time for family. Francis was okay, but he was not really family. Matt was not paying attention to him, and the less he said about England, the better.

He took several deep breaths, taking in the cold of the window, and blinked back tears. Oh, well. In his determined optimism, he was sure things would turn out for the best.

As he stepped away, and he thought he heard Finland's sleigh bells in the distance.

He should get to sleep.

**10. "Walk Like A Man" from **_**Jersey Boys**_

Arthur stepped out of the bomb shelter and collapsed. He pulled himself off to the side of the road and emptied the contents of his stomach. He looked around at his city, so beautiful, that was now so devastated. Tears filled his eyes.

He was also in pain. He just could not seem to stand up, let alone walk. Each time he tried, a sharp pain laced through his entire leg, and he fell back down. Blood from cuts on his arm and chest made his shirt stick to him, and his head was throbbing so hard, he felt like the bombs were still echoing around him.

With great effort, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning against a wall. If it did not hurt his chest, he would have had to laugh about this. He, Arthur Kirkland, the Great British Empire, was slumped against a wall, next to a puddle of his own vomit, and without the strength to stand. The indignity was so godly painful. He had to laugh. If he did not at least try to laugh, he would not even be able to cry. It would be too much. He leaned back, letting his eyes fall shut.

Later, perhaps moments, perhaps hours, perhaps days, he felt a hand on his face. His eyes shot open, and he found familiar, blue eyes looking into his.

Alfred stroked the bruised cheek lightly with his thumb.

"You're here?" Arthur choked out in a low whisper.

Alfred nodded slowly. "I'm here." The younger man's voice hitched slightly, and Arthur saw a look in his eyes, one he recognized. It was determination. Granted, he had not seen it so powerful since, well, since it had been turned against him. But, it was unmistakable, and right now, it was welcome. "And we're going to take these bastards down. I promise you, we will."

"We?" A small, half-smile appeared on the injured man's face. A large eyebrow rose slightly.

"Yeah." America nodded again. "Come on, let's get you up." He helped England to his feet, wrapped an arm around his waist, and helped the man walk.

England reached an arm around America's shoulder. He was walking. Yes, he was limping and leaning on another for support, but he was walking. At least he was walking.

Song Reactions

1. Help me.

2. Um, okay…Is it not obvious that this was the hardest song for me?

3. Best one ever!!!! For those who weren't sure, this musical is about the writing of the Declaration of Independence. Perfect? Yes.

4. I can work with this. I think it turned out well.

5. Classic musical theatre is perfect for Al. Wow, this one turned out so long...

6. A musical about the magic of the woods. Yes!

7. This is such a fun song, but I want to make the thing serious. Okay, D-Day. Did the ending make any sense?

8. I think this can work, maybe.

9. This actually works well.

10. In theory, this should be very good. I wanted a happy ending, but that didn't work.

A/N I'm sorry, but I had a lot of trouble with some of these, which is why it took so long. I still hoped they turned out somewhat well. I worked on this a lot on the plane home for Christmas, which is why I think a few of them turned out Christmas themed. Anyway, please read and review.

Also, if anyone wants me to continue, please let me know. I might try to do other pairings, or even the same pairings with other songs, if you, the readers, so wish. If anyone wants me to go on, please let me know.


	4. PrussiaxAustria

Ten Song Drabbles: PrussiaxAustria

1. "Just Another Day" from Next to Normal

Austria took a deep breath. His eyes were closed as his fingers danced across ivory keys, playing from memory one of his favorites. Today it was Piano Sonata No. 18 in D major by Mozart.

He was completely relaxed, completely focused on each note and articulation of the keys. Emotion flowing out just as was appropriate for playing a masterwork.

He leaned his body into a powerful crescendo when…

"YOU ARE MINE!"

Austria's eyes shot open, as he suddenly found himself flying off his piano bench, tackled to the floor.

"Prussia! Why did you…! I was in the middle of…!" He stuttered angrily at the albino man above him, who was wearing an smug grin. He chuckled, as the Austrian kept trying to form sentences.

Prussia quickly pressed their lips together, silencing him.

In his mind, as they kissed, Austria sighed and thought, "Well, this is just another normal day, isn't it?"

2. "The Tree of Knowledge" from Children of Eden

They two sat at the dining room table. Roderich sipped on a cup of tea. Gilbert was oddly silent. Feeling awkward, due to the quiet, the aristocrat looked up to see the albino holding a bright red apple, and staring directly at him.

Setting his teacup down, Roderich tried to speak, but in the end failed as he watched Gilbert.

With his right thumb, the albino gently caressed the ruby hued skin of the apple. He brought it to his mouth and bit into it, causing juice to run down his face. He sucked obscenely on the apple before wiping the juice from his face with his hand, and licking it slowly from his fingers. All the while, his sparkling, red eyes were trained on the Austrian.

Finally finding his voice, Roderich managed to stutter, "R-really, you are the only one in the world who can make eating an apple sexual."

"It takes my awesome skill."

Flushing red, Roderich forcibly quickly muttered some incoherent protest and returned to his tea.

3. "Anthem (Reprise)" from Chess

The day the wall fell, Prussia stumbled away from Russia. The left half of his face was covered in scrapes, he had a black eye, and his lip was swollen.

Nonetheless, Austria would recognize his blood red eyes anywhere.

Prussia was walking, somewhat. He tripped over the rubble, and nearly fell, but for Austria rushing forward and catching him.

They wrapped arms tightly around one another. Prussia kept breathing heavily, resting his head on Austria's shoulder. Between a couple gasps, he said, "You're here."

"I've been waiting ever since the wall went up." He whispered. He paused a moment and then continued, "I wasn't even sure if you'd…"

He choked on his own words, and a few tears fell from his eyes. Austria, as aloof as he often was, had been terrified. He knew borders were redrawn and countries faded. He had almost been surprised that Prussia hadn't disappeared in 1934. The only reason he believed Prussia lived was because of the man's stubbornness. Still, Austria feared being under Russia's control would be the end, and the only reason he had waited was because of his own stubbornness.

With a weak, dry laugh, Prussia, in a raspy tone, said, "Fuck borders. Fuck walls. It would take more than that to kill me. You should know that by now, specs."

Austria turned his head and quickly kissed Prussia's cheek, and held him a little tighter, "Yes, I know."

4. "In Old Bavaria" from The Producers

"I will take Mariel, you prissy bastard!" Gilbert slammed his hands on the table, causing Roderich's teacup to fall off the table and into the aristocrat's lap.

He stood up abruptly as the tea soaked through his blue trousers. "Idiot!" He grabbed a towel and began fiercely dabbing his pants dry. "Bavaria is by right, mine. Just as Salzburg joined me, so will the rest of the country."

"I swear, I will have her!" Gilbert screamed.

A moment later, the slim, green-eyed blonde, heard Roderich's scornful laugh and a door slam as Gilbert left. She sighed. Mariel honestly was happy that those two kept arguing, as it kept one of them from really annexing her. The sexual tension around her was unbearable.

However, she couldn't help but think that it would be much more peaceful if they realized that they really should stop fighting and kiss each other. The sexual tension had more to do with them than her anyway.

5. "I Feel Fine" by the Beatles

"Mon ami, you really must calm down." The man with long blonde hair gently placed a hand on the fuming albino's shoulder.

"CALM DOWN? I AM CALM! I AM PERFECTLY FUCKING CALM!"

The Frenchman and Spaniard shared a look before Antonio said, "You couldn't do anything to stop Elisaveta from going back to Roderich. Honestly, those two are much more suited to each other."

Gilbert's eyebrows shot up. Suddenly he was much quieter, "No really. I'm fine with that."

The other two looked at each other, confused for a moment, but said nothing more. Gilbert was actually fine that his relationship with Hungary ended. What he wasn't fine with was that whether he was with Hungary or not, Roderich wouldn't look at him.

6. "The Phantom of the Opera" from The Phantom of the Opera

The Austrian hovered over the Prussian, who lay flat on his back in the Austrian's bed. A white mask covered half of the aristocrat's face. He attacked the man below him in a violent kiss.

After several moments, the pulled away and whispered in a husky tone, "Sing for me."

"Roddy, this is so weird." The albino quirked an eyebrow.

With a chuckle, Austria replied, "My dear Prussia, you are the one who wanted to try role-playing, and if we are going to role-play, we are doing it my way."

7. "Seasons of Love" from Rent

Gilbert walked through the stretching hallways of Roderich's mansion. He heard the familiar sound of some fancy schmancy piano sonata wafting away from one of Austria's many music rooms, and he started planning how best to distract the musician from his instrument. Perhaps, playing him instead?

Suddenly Chopin or Mozart or whoever faded out and another set of familiar chords began. Prussia's silver eyebrows shot up, and he all but sprinted into the music room.

"You're playing 'Seasons of Love' from Rent!" The albino nearly shouted and laughed, as the aristocrat immediately stopped playing and looked down, a tomato blush washing his face.

"Yes…well…I…it's a guilty pleasure of mine…"

The Prussian sauntered over to the piano bench and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and grasping the back of his neck to force the kiss deeper. As the broke apart for air, Gilbert grinned and asked, "Like me?"

Roderich smiled softly, "Yes, you are a guilty pleasure as well."

8. "Wild Horses" by the Rolling Stones

"Hey, Roddy!"

Roderich Edelstein shuddered at the menacing tone that meant he would no longer be able to play, violin today, in peace. He sighed and brought the instrument to a resting position, "Please, Gilbert, I am bus…"

He was quickly cut off as said Prussian sat on his lap.

While, Gilbert's weight on top of him was not altogether unpleasant, he stammered, "G-Gil-Gilbert. Wh-What are…? Please get off me." He was turning bright red, as he spoke, but a sharp-toothed grin was his only response.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

The musician paused for a moment, "ELISAVETA!"

"Okay, geez, I'm going. Damn." Gilbert quickly sprinted out of the room.

9. "A Tough Act to Follow" from Curtains

Prussia swirled his glass of schnaps idly as he watched Austria gesticulate wildy.

"The man is a genius! I have never heard Boulanger's work played so passionately! I was crying by the end…" He continued, but Prussia stopped listening, just admiring he light in Roderich's eyes.

Eventually, Roderich's speech slowed. His eyes narrowed. "Gilbert, didn't you like the concert?"

"Huh?" The albino blinked quickly out of his daze, "Oh, yeah it was fine."

"Fine?" Roderich's eyes widened, and he stiffened considerably in his seat. "Friedemann Kupsa is brilliant!"

Gilbert grinned, "Oh, I know he is, but I've heard you play cello, and you're quite a tough act to follow."

Roderich fell silent and blushed as he quickly took another sip from his drink.

10. "I Know a Girl" from Chicago

Hungary heard bickering at the front door and a familiar Prussian voice complain, "Roddy, I can't believe you forgot your key, and with me like this dammit."

Realizing that Austria and Prussia must have come back from their outing, which was most definitely not a date as both of them stated rather emphatically, not that she believed it, and she opened the door. When she opened it, she saw an Austria looking just as immaculate as usual. However, when she turned her head to the left, she discovered that Prussia's blue uniform and white face was partially covered in drying mud.

"What happened to you?"

"Apparently, Liechtenstein, Sealand, and Latvia decided to have a kind of mud war outside of our house. I am actually very surprised Switzerland let it happen." Austria answered for him very calmly.

"And, Austria, you didn't get hit?"

"NO! This damn bastard has some sort of sick ability to avoid any incoming dirt. He's totally fine, while I'm here covered in mud and…"

Stepping through the doorway, Austria interrupted him, "You're just upset that you aren't fast enough to avoid mudballs," again in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"The hell I'm not!" Prussia lunged through the door, "I'm so much fucking faster than you!" As he attempted to grab Austria in an attack, the aristocrat turned and stopped the soldier with an outstretched hand, carefully avoiding any dirt on his suit.

"Well, then," The brunette's eyes glinted dangerously, "Should we get you cleaned up?"

Prussia's eyes widened to the point of looking like a red-eyed owl, and he firmly grabbed Austria's wrist, pulling him down a hall to a bathroom.

Hungary paused for a moment until they were far enough not to notice her, before she sprinted off to grab a video camera and box of tissues.

A/N

1. The song is much more depressing than this, but oh well.

2. At first I had no idea what to do with this. I think it turned out well, yes? I am pretty sure apples are pretty sexual in general, but I think Roderich would be in denial of that, and Gilbert would just make it worse.

3. Oooh, that song can totally work…Historical note: I'm pretty sure 1934 was the year the Third Reich finished centralizing power, which was the end of Prussia. If I am wrong, let me know.

4. Mariel is my new OC Bavaria. Bavaria maintained its freedom as a state by playing off the rivalries between Prussia and Austria.

5. Okay, so this was originally "Jim Along Josie," but I could just not figure that out.

6. Heehee. I am happy with this one. Wow, so much kink in this chapter.

7. Personally, I love Rent. However, I feel Austria would look down on it, at least a little. It is American after all.

8. In my mind this is set before they get together.

9. Another cheat, this was originally "Kansas City" from Oklahoma!, and I just couldn't do it. Kupsa is an Austrian cellist. One of his first successes were recordings of cello pieces by Nadia Boulanger.

10. Heehee, so much suggestiveness in these. And I thought Hungary would enjoy this.

There's a lot of blushing in this one. Isn't there?

So, I have relatively recently become a fan of this pairing. I usually ship Austria with Switzerland. My crazy shipping with these characters is currently PrussiaxAustria, PrussiaxHungary, AustriaxHungary, SwitzerlandxAustria, SwitzerlandxHungary…Yeah, so I've basically decided to throw all four of them in a closet, and I really don't even care who does what with who. I remember someone suggesting this pairing, and I now love them, so why not? I am going to try to continue with SpainxRomano and SuFin, eventually, and if anyone wants a chapter of the pairings I've listed, let me know.


End file.
